Love At First Sight
by Doomii'B
Summary: Candy!- Cartman en un acto de absoluta estupidez según él invitó a Wendy a una tocata y bueno... las cosas se dan : -OneShot-


─ Oh vamos puta, aparece ─ susurraba Cartman con desesperación. Tenía la mano ceñida en un puño y le temblaba frenéticamente. Demás está decir que Eric Cartman se encontraba jodidamente nervioso, y que la gente que pasaba a su alrededor con rostros felices, sonrientes y cantantes lo ponía aún peor.

─ Eres un maldito imbécil, Cartman ─ se decía a sí mismo, se sentía realmente frustrado, había sido una gran estupidez invitar a la zorra de Wendy a aquella jodida tocata.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando hace una semana se había acercado a Wendy en la cafetería de la escuela y le pidió que lo acompañase a la dichosa tocata en las afueras del pueblo. Nadia podía creer que él hiciera eso, y es que estamos hablando de Cartman, un chico que estaba catalogado como cruel, manipulador, grosero, egoísta y cuantas cosas malas pueden existir. Pero la sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando Wendy aceptó. Ni él mismo se lo podía creer.

El castaño miró su reloj por quinta vez y frunció el ceño, llevaba veinte putos minutos esperándola.

─ Si no aparece en cinco minutos juro que la mando a la mierda ─ musitó entre dientes muy muy cabreado.

Se estaba cuestionando seriamente irse en ese mismo instante, se sentía como un tonto estando allí parado entre medio de toda esa gente que disfrutaba la música que tocaban en ese instante y que él encontraba tan mierdosa, además que debía soportar el condenado frío que hacía a las diez con cuarenta y cinco minutos de la noche.

Frotó sus enguantadas manos una contra la otra en un intento de crear calor y cuando alzó la vista desesperanzado se encontró con una figura femenina de largo y negro cabello que se acercaba a él.

Cartman pestañeó varias veces seguidas ya que no creía que aquella linda chica fuese Wendy, y es que parecía que fuese la primera vez que la veía en su vida. A pesar de ser la misma chica de siempre la encontraba totalmente diferente, su largo y oscuro cabello brillaba bajo los reflectores de luz del escenario y su piel blanca estaba adornada por un sutil y rosado sonrojo, llevaba una boina a cuadrillé morada, una chaqueta del mismo material que enmarcaba su cintura, usaba una falda medianamente corta color amarillo oscuro y unas pantys negras.

El chico frunció los labios ¿Desde cuando era tan…preciosa?

─ Hola, Cartman ─ saludó Wendy mostrando todos su dientes blancos y relucientes al llegar con él.

El castaño aun se encontraba medio aturdido ante tanta revelación.

─ Hermosa…─ musitó sin pensar.

─ ¿Qué?

Oh no, ¿qué mierda había dicho? _Dios, déjame empezar de nuevo._

─ Por fin apareces ─ dijo aclarando su garganta y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

─ Lo siento, me retracé por una estupidez ─ se disculpó bajando la vista ─ pero para recompensar tu espera te tengo un regalo. ─ sonrió y metió su mano en el bolsillo de su jacketa para sacar una bolsita de colores chillones adornado con una rosita dorada ─ toma.

Cartman lo recibió dudoso y metió la mano dentro de la bolsita.

─ ¿Qué caraj…?

─ Son dulces, sé que te gustan de esos ─ se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto pero su rostro rojo como tomate delataba su nerviosismo.

Cartman la miró y sintió algo raro en el estómago, era una sensación totalmente nueva y obviamente no era hambre.

─ Gracias ─ susurró y le tendió un dulce.

Wendy lo miró sorprendida pero lo recibió.

─ No hay de qué ─ y se metió el dulce a la boca.

Cartman la estaba pasando realmente bien con Wendy, ahora que se había propuesto a conocerla bien se dio cuenta de que era una chica con muchos temas de conversación, inteligente, de carácter fuerte y muy divertida. Estallaba en risas cuando le contaba alguna de sus tonterías y se enfadaba cada vez que hablaba mal de alguno de sus amigos. Pero en general la estaban pasando genial disfrutando de la tocata que ahora ya no le parecía tan mierdosa como antes.

Ahora Cartman podía darse unas buenas patadas en las bolas por haber estado pasando tantos años burlándose de ella, molestándola y diciéndole cosas como puta, zorra, perra o cuanta barbaridad se le pasara por la cabeza, pero ahora ya no sería lo mismo porque sabía que una chica como ella no se lo merecía.

Cada vez que ella sonreía pensaba que era la chica perfecta para él y se enojó consigo mismo por tenerla cerca tanto tiempo y no haberse dado cuenta, era un tonto.

Cerca de las doce y media de la noche se encontraban a unos metros del escenario viendo el espectáculo y Cartman se había dado la libertad de abrazarla por los hombros y a Wendy no le había molestado.

El chico no podía quitarle la vista de encima, por más que quisiera ponerle atención a la banda que tocaba en ese momento no podía y es que sus dulces facciones de muñeca de porcelana, sus ojos grandes y azules rodeados de una espesa y larga capa de pestañas o sus labios rellenos y rosados lo tenían totalmente encantado.

─ Amé esta canción ─ dijo Wendy sobresaltándolo.

─ eeh.. ¿Si?

─ Si, es bastante dulce y romántica… ─ explicó y se sonrojó notablemente.

Cartman levantó la vista hacia el escenario y vio como el vocalista que era alto, delgado y rubio meneaba su cabeza al ritmo de la melodía y puso atención en la letra para saber porqué le gustaba tanto a _su_ Wendy.

_Turn the lights off, I'm falling in love with you…_

_Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to kiss her?..._

En ese momento miró a la chica quien estaba como boba escuchando la canción y sonrió. ¡Pero claro que quería besarla!

─ Wendy ─ la llamó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escuchara.

La pelinegra giró su cabeza y pestañeó varias veces seguidas, en un gesto que Cartman consideró jodidamente tierno. No aguantó mucho más y… la besó.

Wendy no se resistió, estaba sorprendida, obvio, pero no podía negar que esperaba ese momento desde hace mucho. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento.

En ese instante parecía que eran los únicos seres en el mundo y que ya nada más importaba, solo ellos dos.

Cartman sentía que su corazón reventaría en cualquier instante con lo rápido que iban sus latidos y sintió su rostro arder, pero por sobre todo se sentía jodidamente feliz.

Se separaron con los rostros sonrojados y se sonrieron.

Cartman tomó a Wendy prisionera en sus brazos, no la quería dejar ir nunca nunca. Y ella hizo lo propio aferrándose de él con las manos.

Ahora estaba todo muy claro.

El castaño alzó la vista al oscuro cielo estrellado, luego divisó como dos estúpidos se molían a golpes muy lejos de ellos, vio como unas chicas bailaban arriba del escenario con muy poca ropa y riendo a carcajadas y como las cuerdas de un violin vibraban para adornar la nueva canción que sonaba en el aire.

Ahora todas cosas eran mucho más bellas cuando se estaba… enamorado.

* * *

_ Dark, dark nights and violent things, vaudevillian girls and violin strings,  
All of these are the prettiest things when I'm... in love..._

AHHHHHHHHHH porfin lo hice! :D:D:D:D i en un solo dia 1313 :)

hice este fic hace cmo 3 dias pero no me había podido meter al pc entonces no lo podía subir T____T `pero ya está listo

Esto es un regalo para una de mis mejores amigas qe me hinchó, me hinchó i me hinchó las bolas (qe no tengo xd) para que lo escribiera xd a ella le encanta esta pareja :3 i bueno, ahí lo tienes, espero qe te haya gustado maldita desgraciada XD o sino... ya sabí no más 88

hahah xd espero qe tambn les guste a ustedes :3

ah! se me olvidaba, me basé en esta canción para escribir --- .com/watch?v=xe7vNLhtFRI escuchenla! es mui linda :) i el vocalista qe sale en la historia es el mismo vocalista de esa banda XD

ya los dejo .__.  
nos vemos en otro fic :D

bye bye bitches ;B

(Aprienten el botón sexoso verde de abajo para comentar ;D)


End file.
